Incapaz
by hoppiee.s
Summary: Toda mi vida, desde muy pequeña, la gente que amo me ah repetido miles y miles de veces que... soy incapaz, que soy incapaz de esto y que soy incapaz de lo otro, ante sus ojos es como si estuviera lisiada o fuera demasiado estúpida para ser lo suficiente competente de hacer algo y son así conmigo por el simple hecho de ser diferente. ¡Pero ya me eh hartado!
1. Incapaz

**_"Ese momento en el que te tienes que ir, pero te quieres quedar. Y los besos y los minutos se te hacen cortos. Y te despides, pero no te vas."_**

* * *

**Incapaz**

_Tu no lo harás, acéptalo, guiar a un reino es para personas con mas...clase...las criaturas...especiales como tú no serian respetadas como gobernantes..._

Las palabras de su mejor amiga Toraly aun resonaban en su cabeza. Como si fuera un disco rayado.

_Tu hermana puede hacerlo mejor, deberías dejarle a ella..._

Le había repetido miles de veces su madre. Esas palabras le habían hecho un agujero enorme en el corazón.

_Al menos yo no soy un monstruo como tú y se hablar con clase, vete de aquí, salvaje..._

Le había escupido en la cara su hermana mayor, Diandra. En ese momento sentí como el agujero que había hecho mi madre ahora era llenado por odio.

_Deja de ser testaruda, entiende que eres incapaz..."_

Esas palabras fueron las que, sin duda, mas le dolieron. El, Zuzuno Fuusuke, le había dicho que ella era incapaz.

_Incapaz..._

Repetía su conciencia.

_Incapaz.._

Volvió a repetir su corazón.

_Incapaz..._

Susurro su alma.

_ ¡A la mierda todo!, ¿Quien dice que yo no puedo? _

Exclamo repentinamente su esperanza. Las palabras de su esperanza resonaron en su corazón, conciencia y alma.

_ ¡Yo soy más que capaz! _

Volvió a gritar su esperanza.

-Yo soy más que capaz...-Murmure.

_ ¡Yo soy más que capaz! _

Su esperanza volvió a darle ánimos.

-Yo soy más que capaz...-Dije con una media sonrisa.

_ ¡Exacto! _

Su esperanza aun no había perdido la... ¿Esperanza?, y le repetía que ella podía hacerlo.

-¡YO SOY MAS QUE CAPAZ!-Le grite al cielo, el bosque y las montañas.

Una vez más, mi esperanza me había salvado de caer a los mares de la oscuridad.

_Demostrare que yo si puedo hacerlo..._

-¡A la mierda todo!...-Exclame riendo. Escuche voces a mi espalda y recordé que había salido del baile para poder llorar sola.

Me volví corriendo adentro, todos me miraron como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, salvaje?-Me pregunto Diandra interponiéndose en mi camino. Yo le sonreí ampliamente.-No seguirás teniendo esperanzas de poder llegar a ser un buen gobernante, ¿Verdad?

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, cuando ya no tengas esperanza en tu alma caerás en la profundidad de los mares oscuros.-Hable sonriendo aun más ampliamente.-¡Tu vete a la mierda, zorra!-Le grite en la cara, la aparte de sopetón y subí corriendo las escaleras.

Subí a mi habitación y comencé a hacer las maletas. Metí dentro vestidos, pantalones que le había robado a mi hermano y algunas camisetas de mi padre, puse también zapatos de tacón y zapatillas que me había comprado en el pueblo. Dinero y algunas joyas y abrigos.

Una vez con todo listo salí de mi alcoba y baje corriendo las escaleras.

Estaba más que decidida.

-Princesa, ¿A dónde cree que va?-Me pregunta Rihonne impidiéndome pasar.

Yo sonreí y con una voltereta le pase rápidamente.

-¡Pues me largo, idiota!-Salí corriendo y me quede quieta, aun de espaldas. Todos los que estaban en el baile habían salido afuera a mirar que había sucedido.

-¡Les demostrare que si que soy capaz de todo lo que me proponga!-Les grite desde lejos.- ¡ESPERO QUE SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO! ¡BUSQUENCE UNA NUEVA HEREDERA, YO NO PIENSO SER LA SUYA!

Me proponía irme, pero entonces escuche un sollozo...

_"Madre"_

Me gire en redondo y la vi a esos impresionantes ojos color negro brillantes.

Mi padre apareció detrás de mi madre, me miraba con una profunda pena.

-Hija, creo que te extrañare por siempre, al igual que las estrellas extrañan al sol en el cielo de la mañana.-Dijo mi padre, ya no había podido aguantar, lagrimas caían ya de mis ojos.

-No, padre, no es verdad, los errores deben ser olvidados...-Dije con pesadumbre, ellos me miraron sorprendidos, todos lo hicieron.-Un error, mírame, es todo lo que soy, un gran error y...-Mi voz se quebró sentí una fría mano apoyarse en mi hombro, me gire a mirar a Zuzuno a los ojos, el estaba llorando.-Los errores deben ser superados y olvidados, ahora lo sé, siento haber sido un estorbo en sus vidas durante tanto tiempo...

-¡No fuiste un estorbo!-Exclamo horrorizada mi madre, grandes lagrimas de desesperación resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero ya era tarde, ella se había dado muy tarde cuenta de su error.

-Sí, madre, lo fui...-Volví a insistir, me estaba rompiendo por dentro.-No importa cuánto lo niegues, tu y todos ustedes saben perfectamente que yo fui un estorbo y un error...que lo fui toda mi vida...-Solloce quebradamente.-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, madre, padre...-Volví a sollozar y sentí que la mano fría de Zuzuno que estaba posada en mi hombro se tensaba repentinamente.-Diandra debió de ser hija única...Yo fui un error para ustedes...Diandra debió ser hija única...

Y sin más desaparecí en la espesura del bosque. Mi aventura había empezado y de la forma más triste posible, en mi cumpleaños...


	2. Chapter 1

.

**Capitulo Uno**  
_"...La Princesa de los Cielos es Igual a Mi..."_

* * *

_"Puede que pienses que todo va a ir bien _  
_Que tus sueños, tu sola harás realidad _  
_Es fácil pensar que sola podrás _  
_Pero es duro sentir soledad..._ "  
(Kasumi camina solitaria por un gran camino de piedra con la mirada gacha, levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Elecktra, Shion y Kousagi que le miran sonrientes, Kasumi sonríe de lado y comienza a correr en dirección a las tres chicas y se lanza sobre ellas, haciéndolas caer.)  
_"Tú cambiaras y descubrirás _  
_Que sola, no estás, si sabes buscar _  
_Un espíritu hábil, un faro en el mar _  
_Que al brillar, te ayude a salir _  
_Te tiende su mano, te ayude a cumplir tu destino _  
_Se llama amistad, se llama amistad..."_  
(Kousagi está mirando con horror el cuerpo inmóvil de Elecktra, mientras gruesas lagrimas salen por sus ojos. Shion y Kasumi llegan arrastrándose con dificultad, todas están lastimadas y sangrando, entre las tres forman un círculo alrededor del cuerpo de su amiga y comienzas a llorar. Elecktra reacciona y abre los ojos lentamente, sus tres amigas se lanzan sobre ella abrazándola.)  
_"Es quien sabrás si estás bien o estas mal _  
_Si ríes o sientes dolor _  
_Tu alma gemela, en quien confiar _  
_Que vele por tu corazón..._ "  
(Elecktra sentada en una roca mira a lo lejos a un grupo de chicas que la apuntan descaradamente y se ríen. Una ola gigante sale de un lago que esta junto a las chicas y las deja empapadas. Una mano se posa en el hombro de Elecktra y esta se voltea a mirar y se encuentra con una sonriente Kousagi.)  
_"Tu cambiaras y descubrirás _  
_Que sola no estás, si sabes buscar _  
_Un espíritu afín, un faro en el mar _  
_Que al brillar, te ayude a salir _  
_Te tiende su mano, te ayude a cumplir tu destino _  
_Se llama amistad ..."_  
(Shion está a punto de caer por una cornisa y es sostenida por las manos de Elecktra, ambas están llorando. La mano de Shion se resbala por el sudor y está por caer, pero otros dos pares de manos la sostienen, Kasumi y Kousagi le sonríen mientras la levantan. Las tres se levantan y abrazan.)  
Y cuando te sientas mal y ya no puedas más  
Tú querrás naufragar, pero no te puedes rendir  
Tu sabes que debes seguir, no pierdas la fe...  
(Kasumi aparece en un pequeño cuadro en la esquina izquierda de la parte de arriba de la "pantalla", caminando por un paisaje envuelto en llamas. Luego aparece, en la esquina derecha de arriba, Shion caminando solitaria en un paisaje nocturno. En la parte baja, del lado izquierdo, aparece Elecktra caminando tranquilamente por un bosque. Y finalmente en el ultimo cuadro aparece Kousagi caminando por una playa.)  
_"Que sola no estás, si sabes buscar _  
_Un espíritu afín, un faro en el mar _  
_Que al brillar, te ayude a salir _  
_Te tiende su mano, te ayude a cumplir tu destino _  
_Y te ilumine en tu camino, _  
_Se llama amistad."_  
(Son nuevamente las cuatro caminando por el bosque, dadas de la mano, Kasumi con un lobo blanco detras, Kousagi con una pantera, Shion con aguila detras y Elecktra con un fenix azul detras. Todas miran al frente, serias y la imagen se paraliza allí, con los cuatro rostros serios y aparecen debajo la palabra "Incapaz)

* * *

Luego de salir de los terrenos del castillo de mi familia repare en que me encontraba en un bosque, "El Bosque de los Hijos de la Luna" me había dicho una vez mi padre que se llamaba. Era un lugar oscuro y hostil, al que ninguna persona cuerda se atrevería a entrar, pero como según mi psicólogo yo no soy una persona con todos sus caramelos en el frasco, entre de todos modos.  
Era extraño, por dentro el bosque no daba tanto miedo, solo hacía mucho frio. Camine por un camino de tierra por unas cuantas horas y la luna ya comenzaba a desaparecer para dar lugar al más bonito amanecer que había visto en años. El sol entraba por entre las ramas de los árboles y decidí, para ver mejor el cielo y ubicarme en qué lugar me encontraba, subir a uno de los arboles. Creo que me llevo más de diez minutos llegar a la copa del árbol, pero les aseguro que el esfuerzo valió la pena, la vista del bosque con el sol dando de lleno en las copas de los arboles era la más hermosa que había visto jamás, tiempo más tarde, de mayor, recordé aquella vista y pensé, sinceramente, que en toda mi vida había visto otra vista tan hermosa como la del bosque en aquel amanecer veraniego del 13 de Enero.  
-Toma ya, es precioso...-Murmure para mí misma viendo con un brillo maravillado en los ojos.  
Al instante, con un ágil movimiento, me tuve que aferrar lo mejor que pude a la rama del árbol en la que estaba posada, un fuerte alarido me había dado un susto de puta madre. Mire alrededor, parándome sobre la rama y balanceándome hacia adelante con una mano haciéndome sombra y con la otra aferrándome fuertemente con las uñas al tronco del árbol.  
En lo que parecía un estanque, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba, unos cuantos pájaros habían salido a volar por los cielos, asustados por el alarido.  
Decidí ir a investigar, así que avance en dirección al estanque, saltando de árbol en árbol, con el viento dando de lleno en mi rostro. Era una sensación hermosa.  
Cuando aterrice en el claro en el que se encontraba la persona o criatura que había dado aquel alarido, aterrice de rostro, por cierto, me sorprendí bastante al ver a una chica de cabello negro y un par de dos grandes ojos de color azul marino brillantes, con la piel blanca como la nieve y tan perfecta como la porcelana. El problema con aquella bonita chica era que estaba atrapada dentro de una red de caza, completamente echa un nudo.  
-Oye...-Le llame, ella se giro a mirarme con esos impresionantes ojos color mar abiertos como platos.-¿Necesitas ayuda?  
"Sus ojos me recuerdan tanto a…no, no puede ser ella…"  
La joven dudo un momento y trato nuevamente de escapar sacudiéndose como lombriz.  
-Bueno...-Dijo apretando los labios, la vi sonrojándose avergonzada.-Un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal...  
Me acerque a ella sacando una daga de mi cinturón, salte ágilmente al árbol al que estaba sujeta la cuerda que sostenía a la red…  
-¿Estás segura de que quieres que corte la red?-Pregunte a la chica.  
-¿Porque no lo estaría?-Pregunto ella confundida.- ¡Corta la cuerda!  
Yo levante amabas cejas dudando aun.  
-Escucha, chica...-Comenzó a decir, pero ella me interrumpió.  
-¡Solo córtala!, ¿Quieres?-Exclamo con voz fastidiada.-Creo que mi desayuno está queriendo salir al exterior.  
Rodé los ojos y me encogí de hombros con amabas cejas levantadas.  
-Si así lo quieres...-Susurre y comencé a cortar la gruesa cuerda.  
Y, como lo esperaba, al acabar de cortar la cuerda la chica cayó como una papa al suelo, soltando un quejido.  
-Te lo dije...-Murmure guardando nuevamente la daga en mi cinturón.  
Ella se incorporo graciosamente con el cabello alborotado yendo en todas direcciones.  
-Cállate-Dijo tratando de quitarse la tierra del vestido color morado oscuro que llevaba puesto.-Tú…Chica….Gracias.  
Me miro despectivamente, esos enormes ojos azules me hacían poner nerviosa.  
-Soy Shion Kishimoto...-Dijo quitando unas cuantas hojas que se le habían quedado enredadas en el cabello.-Pero todos me dicen Shion, tú también puedes hacerlo.  
_"Sabía que no eras ella…"_  
Yo la mire sonriendo de medio lado y luego volví a mirar algo enojada a mi pie, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
-Me llamo Elecktra, Elecktra sin apellido...-Dije tratando de desenredar el pie derecho que se me había atorado en la red.-Y todos me dicen de muchas formas no muy agradables.  
Ella rio, al parecer yo estaba siendo graciosa.  
Sonreí triunfante, mi pie había quedado liberado.  
-Es un gusto conocerte, Elecktra Sin Apellido.-Dijo de forma burlona a lo que yo reí entre dientes.  
-Lo mismo digo, señorita Shion...-Dije haciendo una reverencia perfecta.  
En ese entonces repare en algo, Shion tenía un par de puntiagudas orejas sobresaliendo por entre su desordenado cabello.  
_"Si, ella es como tú..."_  
Murmuro una vocecita burlona en mi cabeza, mi conciencia como siempre molestando, pensé. Entonces me puse a esforzar a mi memoria, Kishimoto, Kishimoto, yo había oído en otra oportunidad aquel apellido.  
Un foquito se me prendió en la parte inteligente de mi cerebro.  
-¡Ya recuerdo!-Exclame repentinamente.-Tú eres Shion Kishimoto, la hija de Lord Kishimoto, el rey del reino vecino.  
Ella rodo los ojos, fastidiada al parecer, a ella tampoco le gustaba que la reconociesen solo por ser a princesa de algún reino.  
-Sí, sí, sí, la princesa del reino de Urano, ¿Qué más da, no?..-Exclamo molesta cruzándose de brazos.-Yo ya renuncie a la corona hace años…  
Yo sonreí con algo de burla por la pose infantil que había tomado Shion.  
-Es un placer conocerla su alteza.-Dije haciendo una reverencia.-Soy Elecktra, antigua heredera del reino de Gea.  
Ella abrió los ojos como platos.  
-Entonces, ¿Tu eres a la que todos llaman "La Princesa de Oro"?-Pregunto ella. Sentí una oleada de odio recorrerme todo el cuerpo, no odio hacia Shion, ella me caía bien, si no odio hacia la zorra de mi hermana, Diandra.  
-No, esa es mi hermana, a mi todos me llaman "Fenómeno"-Dije girando mi vista para poder ver el hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas que se encontraba a un lado.-O Monstruo, como prefieras, puedes decirme como quieras.  
Ella soltó un bufido y luego suspiro, girándose a mirar el lago también.  
-Pues que suerte la mía, en mi reino todo decían que esa princesa era una engreída...-Dijo rodando los ojos, yo la mire de reojo sonriendo de lado.-Entonces tu eres "La Princesa Salvaje"-Dijo mirándome fijamente, volví a sonreír de lado.-No entiendo porque en mi reino te apodan así, no pareces una salvaje...  
Yo solté una carcajada y me gire a mirarla a los ojos. Esos orbes azules enormes me hacían poner incomoda y nerviosa con lo preciosos que eran.  
-No lo soy...-Dije con sinceridad encogiéndome de hombros y bajando la mirada.-Solo que ellos decidieron llamarme así por ser...diferente a ellos...-Acaricie una de mis orejas y suspire pesadamente.-Algunas personas no pueden vivir con el hecho de que otras sean más especiales que ellas...  
Ella continuo mirándome fijamente, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa en cerio, si no dejaba de mirarme así iba a golpearla.  
-Tranquila, a mí también me exiliaban o...apodaban, solo por ser diferente...-Dijo tristemente y se giro a mirar el cielo.-Me hacían actuar un papel que era tan diferente a como soy yo en verdad. -Volvió a mirarme, esta vez sonriendo.-Sin duda alguna, Elecktra Sin Apellido, a ti te queda mejor el apodo "La Princesa Gea", porque Gea es la tierra, indomable y alguien infinitamente fuerte, como una salvaje.  
Volví a reír y la mire fijamente.  
-Y a ti te queda el nombre de "La princesa de los Cielos", Urano puede que allá enviado a todos sus hijos al Tártaro, si, pero amo a Gea hasta con su último aliento, tanto así que incluso hasta ahora sigue intentando abrazarla...-Dije mirando al cielo, el sol era sin duda precioso, Apolo...-Y tu pareces ser, al igual que el, una persona que lucha son cansancio.  
-"La Princesa de los Cielos" y "La Princesa Gea"-Dijo apoyando una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho.-¿Adonde iras, pequeña Gea?, sabes que Urano iría contigo a donde fuera...  
Yo solté una carcajada y la mire fijamente.  
-¿Eso quieres decir que quieres venirte conmigo?-Pregunte sonriendo.  
Ella asintió.  
-¡Pues, claro!-Exclamo sonriente.-Quien protegerá a la pequeña Gea si no, ¿Eh?  
-Querido Urano, ¿Me acompañas?-Dije tendiéndole mi brazo, ella engancho su brazo al mío.  
-Por supuesto, amada Gea...-Dijo poniendo la voz gruesa, yo comencé a reírme a carcajadas.  
Y seguimos haciendo el tonto un rato más...

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Espero les guste, tenia muchas ganas de publicar este fic...En fin...**

**Atte.**

_Hoppiee.S_


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos**  
_"...El Sorprendente Bosque de los Reinos y Nuestra Casa-Refugio del Árbol..."_

* * *

_"Puede que pienses que todo va a ir bien _  
_Que tus sueños, tu sola harás realidad _  
_Es fácil pensar que sola podrás _  
_Pero es duro sentir soledad..._ "  
(Kasumi camina solitaria por un gran camino de piedra con la mirada gacha, levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Elecktra, Shion y Kousagi que le miran sonrientes, Kasumi sonríe y comienza a correr en dirección a las tres chicas y se lanza sobre ellas, haciéndolas caer.)  
_"Tú cambiaras y descubrirás _  
_Que sola, no estás, si sabes buscar _  
_Un espíritu hábil, un faro en el mar _  
_Que al brillar, te ayude a salir _  
_Te tiende su mano, te ayude a cumplir tu destino _  
_Se llama amistad, se llama amistad..."_  
(Kousagi está mirando con horror el cuerpo inmóvil de Elecktra mientras gruesas lagrimas salen por sus ojos. Shion y Kasumi llegan arrastrándose con dificultad, todas están lastimadas y sangrando, entre las tres forman un círculo alrededor del cuerpo de su amiga y comienzas a llorar. Elecktra reacciona y abre los ojos lentamente, sus tres amigas se lanzan sobre ella abrazándola.)  
_"Es quien sabrás si estás bien o estas mal _  
_Si ríes o sientes dolor _  
_Tu alma gemela, en quien confiar _  
_Que vele por tu corazón..._ "  
(Elecktra sentada en una roca mira a lo lejos a un grupo de chicas que la apuntan descaradamente y se ríen. Una ola gigante sale de un lago que esta junto a las chicas y las deja empapadas. Una mano se posa en el hombro de Elecktra y esta se voltea a mirar y se encuentra con una sonriente Kousagi.)  
_"Tu cambiaras y descubrirás _  
_Que sola no estás, si sabes buscar _  
_Un espíritu afín, un faro en el mar _  
_Que al brillar, te ayude a salir _  
_Te tiende su mano, te ayude a cumplir tu destino _  
_Se llama amistad ..."_  
(Shion está a punto de caer por una cornisa y es sostenida por las manos de Elecktra, ambas están llorando. La mano de Shion se resbala por el sudor y está por caer, pero otros dos pares de manos la sostienen, Kasumi y Kousagi le sonríen mientras la levantan.)  
_"Y cuando te sientas mal y ya no puedas más _  
_Tú querrás naufragar, pero no te puedes rendir _  
_Tu sabes que debes seguir no pierdas la fe..._ "  
(Kasumi aparece en un pequeño cuadro en la esquina izquierda de la parte de arriba de la "pantalla", caminando por un paisaje envuelto en llamas. Luego aparece, en la esquina derecha de arriba, Shion caminando solitaria en un paisaje nocturno. En la parte baja, del lado izquierdo, aparece Elecktra caminando tranquilamente por un bosque. Y finalmente en el ultimo cuadro aparece Kousagi caminando por una playa.)  
_"Que sola no estás, si sabes buscar _  
_Un espíritu afín, un faro en el mar _  
_Que al brillar, te ayude a salir _  
_Te tiende su mano, te ayude a cumplir tu destino _  
_Y te ilumine en tu camino, _  
_Se llama amistad."_

(Son nuevamente las cuatro caminando por el bosque, dadas de la mano, Kasumi con un lobo blanco detras, Kousagi con una pantera, Shion con aguila detras y Elecktra con un fenix azul detras. Todas miran al frente, serias y la imagen se paraliza allí, con los cuatro rostros serios y aparecen debajo la palabra "Incapaz)

* * *

Shion y yo continuamos caminando por horas y horas, aquel bosque era el lugar más hermoso que ninguna de las dos hubiéramos visto jamás, brillaba como...no sé muy bien como describirlo, ¿Una estrella?, no, no brillaba de esa manera, era de una manera incluso mil veces más hermosa y espectacular, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como aquel bosque.  
-Y... ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?-Pregunte a Shion cuando habíamos parado en un claro a descansar, era un lugar más hermoso que el resto del bosque, tranquilo y acogedor, estábamos rodeadas por flores de diferentes y brillantes colores, había un sauce o un roble no logre identificarlo bien, pero encima de ese árbol podríamos hacer perfectamente una casa-refugio del árbol donde vivir.  
-Lo llaman _"Bosque de los Reinos"_, es el bosque que limita entre los reinos que veneran a los Titanes y los reinos que veneran a los Olímpicos...-Respondió haciendo una mueca de disgusto.-No entiendo porque veneran a los dioses, los Titanes estuvieron antes que ellos y además...los Titanes somos mucho más fuertes...  
Yo fruncí el ceño.  
-Querrás decir los reinos que veneramos a los Titanes somos más poderosos...-Dije fastidiada y molesta.-Pero, te recuerdo que esos mismos reinos, los nuestros, nos despreciaron por ser diferente a ellos...-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.-Ninguno de los dos clanes de reinos es bueno para nosotras...nos despreciarían en todas partes...  
Ella se encogió de hombros mirado al suelo y jugueteando con sus manos.  
-No es culpa nuestra, alguna razón debe tener la madre Gea y el padre Urano como para...-Dijo con la voz quebrada, a ella parecía afectarle más que a mí el hecho de ser diferente a los demás.-Como para hacernos diferente a los demás, tal vez esos reinos no eran nuestro lugar de destino después de todo...  
Nos quedamos en un largo silencio sepulcral por bastante tiempo.  
No podía pensar en alguna razón como para que mi gran madre Gea me quiera alejar de las personas que amo, o más bien amaba, simplemente no le veo sentido.  
Elecktra deja de ser tan estúpida, ¿Quieres?, me dije, esta es tu vida, tu realidad, tu manera de ser. Son tus sueños, tus metas y tus formas de cumplirlas. Es tu vida y de nadie más. Tu propia especie, ¿Que importaba si a los demás no les gustaba como era ella en verdad?, tenía a, su ahora mejor amiga, Shion, ella la entendía, era igual a ella y la apoyaba, ¿Porque necesitaría a alguien más?  
-¿Sabes, querido Urano?-Llame a Shion que levanto la vista sonriente para mirarme fijamente con esos sorprendentes orbes azules.-Eh estado pensando y...ese árbol sería un buen lugar para hacer una casa del árbol, ¿No crees?  
Ella se giro a mirar el gran sauce, o el gran roble, que estaba a sus espaldas, para luego girarse a mi otra vez, sonriente y sorprendida.  
-Pues, claro, amada Gea.-Bromeo junto a mí.  
Y así comenzamos a organizarnos para ver como armaríamos nuestra casa-refugio del árbol. Decidimos que la armaríamos grande, ocupando todo el árbol, ella, por ser la que tenia mas fuerza de las dos, se fue buscar leña y, de paso, comestibles.  
-Enredaderas...-Murmure y grandes lianas comenzaron a formar lo que sería el modelo de la casa, luego lo cubriríamos todo con madera para que sea aprueba de caídas y sea mas cómodo vivir allí. La casita era verdaderamente grande, contaba con cuatro puentes que unían, el primero con una pequeña casita de una sola habitación que vendría a ser la habitación de Shion, el segundo unía a otra pequeña casita igual a la de Shion que sería mi habitación, el tercero conectaba también a una habitación igual a las dos anteriores, la habitación de invitados y el ultimo conectaba un salón de armas. Todas las escaleras partían desde la casona principal, que era donde estarían la cocina, el baño y el comedor. Descubrí que podía controlar las plantas el año pasado, cool, ¿No?  
-Ya estoy...-Dijo Shion detrás de mi.-Es impresionante…  
Yo sonreí alegremente, al menos a alguien le gustaba lo que yo hacía y no lo prendía fuego ni bien verlo.  
-Sí, supongo, eres la primera persona a la que le gusta mi enredadera, en mi pueblo acostumbraban a prenderlas fuego.-Dije mirando con tristeza mi obra maestra.  
Ella me miro sorprendida.  
-Sin ánimos de ofender...-Dijo Shion dubitativa, _"Prepárate para ser ofendida, Elecktra..."_, me dijo mi conciencia burlona. Golpee mentalmente a mi conciencia varias veces.-Pero, la gente de tu reino debe de ser horrible...  
Yo sonreí nostálgica, extrañaba a la gente de mi pueblo, pero eso ya había quedado atrás, ellos ya me habían olvidado seguramente, aunque había sucedido ayer...  
-Si, Shion, son gente terrible...-Dije suspirando.-Pero la de tu pueblo debe de serlo también, de no ser así tu no estarías aquí, ¿Verdad?  
Ella se encogió de hombros.  
-Si...-Murmuro sonrojada.  
Y así continuamos hasta acabar la casa-refugio del árbol...


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Tres**  
_"...Charla Nocturna + Pacto de Hermandad..."_

* * *

_"Puede que pienses que todo va a ir bien _  
_Que tus sueños, tu sola harás realidad _  
_Es fácil pensar que sola podrás _  
_Pero es duro sentir soledad..._ "  
(Kasumi camina solitaria por un gran camino de piedra con la mirada gacha, levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Elecktra, Shion y Kousagi que le miran sonrientes, Kasumi sonríe y comienza a correr en dirección a las tres chicas y se lanza sobre ellas, haciéndolas caer.)  
_"Tú cambiaras y descubrirás _  
_Que sola, no estás, si sabes buscar _  
_Un espíritu hábil, un faro en el mar _  
_Que al brillar, te ayude a salir _  
_Te tiende su mano, te ayude a cumplir tu destino _  
_Se llama amistad, se llama amistad..."_  
(Kousagi está mirando con horror el cuerpo inmóvil de Elecktra mientras gruesas lagrimas salen por sus ojos. Shion y Kasumi llegan arrastrándose con dificultad, todas están lastimadas y sangrando, entre las tres forman un círculo alrededor del cuerpo de su amiga y comienzas a llorar. Elecktra reacciona y abre los ojos lentamente, sus tres amigas se lanzan sobre ella abrazándola.)  
_"Es quien sabrás si estás bien o estas mal _  
_Si ríes o sientes dolor _  
_Tu alma gemela, en quien confiar _  
_Que vele por tu corazón..._ "  
(Elecktra sentada en una roca mira a lo lejos a un grupo de chicas que la apuntan descaradamente y se ríen. Una ola gigante sale de un lago que esta junto a las chicas y las deja empapadas. Una mano se posa en el hombro de Elecktra y esta se voltea a mirar y se encuentra con una sonriente Kousagi.)  
_"Tu cambiaras y descubrirás _  
_Que sola no estás, si sabes buscar _  
_Un espíritu afín, un faro en el mar _  
_Que al brillar, te ayude a salir _  
_Te tiende su mano, te ayude a cumplir tu destino _  
_Se llama amistad ..."_  
(Shion está a punto de caer por una cornisa y es sostenida por las manos de Elecktra, ambas están llorando. La mano de Shion se resbala por el sudor y está por caer, pero otros dos pares de manos la sostienen, Kasumi y Kousagi le sonríen mientras la levantan.)  
_"Y cuando te sientas mal y ya no puedas más _  
_Tú querrás naufragar, pero no te puedes rendir _  
_Tu sabes que debes seguir no pierdas la fe..._ "  
(Kasumi aparece en un pequeño cuadro en la esquina izquierda de la parte de arriba de la "pantalla", caminando por un paisaje envuelto en llamas. Luego aparece, en la esquina derecha de arriba, Shion caminando solitaria en un paisaje nocturno. En la parte baja, del lado izquierdo, aparece Elecktra caminando tranquilamente por un bosque. Y finalmente en el ultimo cuadro aparece Kousagi caminando por una playa.)  
_"Que sola no estás, si sabes buscar _  
_Un espíritu afín, un faro en el mar _  
_Que al brillar, te ayude a salir _  
_Te tiende su mano, te ayude a cumplir tu destino _  
_Y te ilumine en tu camino, _  
_Se llama amistad."_

(Son nuevamente las cuatro caminando por el bosque, dadas de la mano, Kasumi con un lobo blanco detras, Kousagi con una pantera, Shion con aguila detras y Elecktra con un fenix azul detras. Todas miran al frente, serias y la imagen se paraliza allí, con los cuatro rostros serios y aparecen debajo la palabra "Incapaz)

* * *

Una vez acabada la casa-refugio del árbol decidimos decorarla, nos pusimos a recoger flores y esparcirlas por las paredes, aunque las quitamos despues, luego tuvimos que cazar a tres lobos y les arrancamos la blanquecina piel para hacernos tres bonitas alfombras, una para mi, otra para Shion y la tercera en el cuarto de invitados, luego pusimos una alfombra de piel de oso en la casa principal, justo debajo de una de las ventanas. Cortamos unas cuantas maderas y nos hicimos una bonita mesa y cinco sillas, construimos un sillón de piel de oso y dijimos que luego iríamos pintando cuadros y haciendo murales con las acuarelas que tenia Shion y adornaríamos las paredes con ellos.  
-Oye, ¿No podríamos descansar un poco?-Pregunte a Shion jadeante.  
Ella me sonrió en respuesta afirmativa.  
Nos sentamos en nuestro nuevo sillón de piel de oso como indiecitas y nos pusimos a charlar.  
-Shion, ¿Como mierda terminaste metida en esa red de caza?-Pregunte repentinamente, esa pregunta me la había estado haciendo, pero me había olvidado de preguntarle.  
Ella se sonrojo encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando se avergonzaba acostumbraba a hacer eso.  
-Pues...-Dijo jugueteando con sus manos.-Esa red la había puesto dos días atrás y...me había olvidado que allí no debía pisar y...la pise.  
La mire fijamente, completamente quieta.  
-JAJJAJJAJJAJJAJA...-Comencé a reírme como loca maniática, mientras ella se sonrojaba aun mas.-No te sientas mal, a mi me ah pasado miles de veces...  
Continuamos hablando de diferentes sartas de estupideces que se nos ocurrían. Al pasar una hora comenzamos hablar sobre nuestros reinos.  
-Y... ¿Qué?, ¿Dejaste a alguien especial allí en tu reino?-Pregunte burlona.  
Ella se limito a rodar los ojos.  
-No, absolutamente a nadie...-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Por qué no paraba de hacerlo ya? ¿Es que quería que sus hombros tocasen el suelo?-¿Tu?  
Yo me ruborice ligeramente y aparte la mirada, suspirando con pesadumbre.  
-Se llamaba...bueno, no tienes porque saber su nombre, estábamos saliendo pero...tuve que terminar con el porque...lo encontré haciendo...ejem...cosas con mi hermana mayor, Diandra-Dije mirando a la nada. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y soltó una maldición contra Diandra, sonreí ante esta acción.-Siempre me dije que, sin duda, lo peor de una traición, es que nunca viene de un enemigo.  
-¿Y que paso después, eh?-Pregunto ella.  
Me lo pensé unos largos minutos.  
-El todavía me hacía reír cuando hablábamos, yo todavía rogaba porque regrese y pudiéramos estar juntos. Lloraba todas las noches pensando en lo que habíamos vivido juntos y lo que pudimos haber tenido. Seguía pensando en él, le seguía echando de menos, seguía sufriendo...continuaba queriéndolo y seguía amándolo con todo lo que tenia. Corazón, alma, cuerpo y ser. Cuando alguien me decía que el no me merecía, yo respondía que el sí que me merecía y me preguntaba si no era yo la que no me merecía estar con él. Esa gente tenía razón, ahora lo sé, el no me merecía.  
-Eras muy insensata, ¡Te había engañado!¡Y con tu hermana!-Exclamo con el ceño fruncido.  
Sonreí con sorna, ella tenia razón, había sido una estúpida.  
-Lo se.  
Sentía celos de mi hermana mayor, Diandra, por ser tan perfecta y...-Yo continuaba mirado a la nada.-Por haberse robado su corazón y por habérmelo quitado de mi lado.-Mi rostro se ensombreció repentinamente.-Pero todo eso cambio hace tres meses cuando el pronuncio tres simples palabras, _Tu eres incapaz_-Sonreí a Shion, me miraba preocupada-Ahora, lo odio con todo mi corazón, alma y ser, es el ser más despreciable que conozco...  
Ella se quedo en silencio mirándome fijamente.  
-Es...un interesante cambio de emociones...-Dijo desviando la mirada, incomoda.  
Suspire.  
-Sí, supongo...que si...-Dije mirando al suelo.  
Fue un incomodo silencio por un tiempo bastante prolongado, una media hora quizá.  
-¿Sabes?, eh aprendido a hacer algo con mis poderes de...-Dijo Shion repentinamente, la mire fijamente, se había quedado quieta en pose pensativa mientras miraba la luna.-Uranianie...ga (?)  
Yo sonreí burlona.  
-¿Poderes de qué?-Pregunte soltando una risita.  
Ella rio junto conmigo.  
-Poderes de hija de Urano, mira.-Dijo y, mirando a la luna fijamente, comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en el aire. La luz de la luna comenzó a formar dibujos, moviéndose tranquilamente, muy despacio.  
-Vaya...-Exclame, viendo maravillada el dibujo que había formado la luz de la luna en el aire frente a nosotras. Éramos Shion y yo de espaldas, mientras mirábamos la luna por la ventana.-Es maravilloso.  
Shion sonrió, dejo de tamborilear los dedos y el dibujo desapareció del cielo.  
-Lo sé.-Dijo sonriente.  
Una idea vino a mi cabeza.  
-Hazlo de nuevo.-Dije emocionada. Ella volvió a tamborilear los dedos en el aire.  
-Enredaderas...-Murmure, mientras unas cuantas enredaderas se alzaban en dirección al cielo. En cuanto las enredaderas y la luz de la luna se conectaron, mis enredaderas comenzaron a formar una fuente en el suelo y la luz de luna caía en cascada dentro de ella.-Así tu padre y mi madre, aunque no realmente, podrán estar juntos...  
Ella sonrió.  
-¿Eso no nos hace hermanas?-Pregunto codeándome.  
-Pues, claro…-Sonreí mientras volvía a codearla.-Y, como hermanas, continuaremos esta aventura juntas, ¿Verdad?  
Ella sonrió y engancho su dedo meñique al mío.  
-Hasta el final...-Dijo sonriéndome.  
-¿Promesa?-Pregunte.  
-Promesa. -Respondió ella.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Cuatro**  
_"...La Nueva Hija de Gea y Urano, Mi Nueva Hermana-_

* * *

_"Puede que pienses que todo va a ir bien _  
_Que tus sueños, tu sola harás realidad _  
_Es fácil pensar que sola podrás _  
_Pero es duro sentir soledad..._ "  
(Kasumi camina solitaria por un gran camino de piedra con la mirada gacha, levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Elecktra, Shion y Kousagi que le miran sonrientes, Kasumi sonríe y comienza a correr en dirección a las tres chicas y se lanza sobre ellas, haciéndolas caer.)  
_"Tú cambiaras y descubrirás _  
_Que sola, no estás, si sabes buscar _  
_Un espíritu hábil, un faro en el mar _  
_Que al brillar, te ayude a salir _  
_Te tiende su mano, te ayude a cumplir tu destino _  
_Se llama amistad, se llama amistad..."_  
(Kousagi está mirando con horror el cuerpo inmóvil de Elecktra mientras gruesas lagrimas salen por sus ojos. Shion y Kasumi llegan arrastrándose con dificultad, todas están lastimadas y sangrando, entre las tres forman un círculo alrededor del cuerpo de su amiga y comienzas a llorar. Elecktra reacciona y abre los ojos lentamente, sus tres amigas se lanzan sobre ella abrazándola.)  
_"Es quien sabrás si estás bien o estas mal _  
_Si ríes o sientes dolor _  
_Tu alma gemela, en quien confiar _  
_Que vele por tu corazón..._ "  
(Elecktra sentada en una roca mira a lo lejos a un grupo de chicas que la apuntan descaradamente y se ríen. Una ola gigante sale de un lago que esta junto a las chicas y las deja empapadas. Una mano se posa en el hombro de Elecktra y esta se voltea a mirar y se encuentra con una sonriente Kousagi.)  
_"Tu cambiaras y descubrirás _  
_Que sola no estás, si sabes buscar _  
_Un espíritu afín, un faro en el mar _  
_Que al brillar, te ayude a salir _  
_Te tiende su mano, te ayude a cumplir tu destino _  
_Se llama amistad ..."_  
(Shion está a punto de caer por una cornisa y es sostenida por las manos de Elecktra, ambas están llorando. La mano de Shion se resbala por el sudor y está por caer, pero otros dos pares de manos la sostienen, Kasumi y Kousagi le sonríen mientras la levantan.)  
_"Y cuando te sientas mal y ya no puedas más _  
_Tú querrás naufragar, pero no te puedes rendir _  
_Tu sabes que debes seguir no pierdas la fe..._ "  
(Kasumi aparece en un pequeño cuadro en la esquina izquierda de la parte de arriba de la "pantalla", caminando por un paisaje envuelto en llamas. Luego aparece, en la esquina derecha de arriba, Shion caminando solitaria en un paisaje nocturno. En la parte baja, del lado izquierdo, aparece Elecktra caminando tranquilamente por un bosque. Y finalmente en el ultimo cuadro aparece Kousagi caminando por una playa.)  
_"Que sola no estás, si sabes buscar _  
_Un espíritu afín, un faro en el mar _  
_Que al brillar, te ayude a salir _  
_Te tiende su mano, te ayude a cumplir tu destino _  
_Y te ilumine en tu camino, _  
_Se llama amistad."_

(Son nuevamente las cuatro caminando por el bosque, dadas de la mano, Kasumi con un lobo blanco detras, Kousagi con una pantera, Shion con aguila detras y Elecktra con un fenix azul detras. Todas miran al frente, serias y la imagen se paraliza allí, con los cuatro rostros serios y aparecen debajo la palabra "Incapaz)

* * *

-Así que…-Dijo Shion algo incomoda, mientras bebía algo de jugo de frutas. La joven rubia que había salido de la fuente, que habíamos creado Shion y yo con nuestros poderes, estaba sentada frente a nosotras dos en un sillón individual, que habíamos hecho con piel de cocodrilo, vestida con uno de los vestidos de la corte real de el Reino de Urano, el único que le había quedado.-¿Cómo dices que te llamabas?  
Yo arrugue la nariz mirando fijamente a la chica, tenía un olor dulzón a rosas insoportable.  
-Mi nombre es Galilea, soy del Reino de Océano y nuestra madre, Gea, me dijo que tenía que buscar a mis dos hermanas mayores Kíe y Siena…-Dijo sonriendo dulcemente, dejándonos ver su brillante dentadura que por poco y no nos dejaba ciegas.-Dijo que les iba a avisara que yo venía, para que ellas me buscaran…-Se encogió de hombros.-Pero, ya veis, yo las eh encontrado antes de que tuvieran tiempo de buscarme, es un verdadero gusto conoceros hermanas.  
Se abalanzo sobre nosotras saltando desde su sillón y nos abrazo con tal fuerza que casi nos deja sin aire.  
-Ya, lo mismo digo, supongo…-Dijo Shion correspondiéndole el abrazo torpemente.  
-Eh…si, eso, creo…-Dije yo entrecortado.  
Se separa de nosotras y nos mira sonriendo alegremente con esos impresionantes ojos verdes, eran igual de impresionantes que los orbes azul marino de Shion, pero los de Galilea no te ponían incomodo cuando los mirabas de lo hermosos que eran, como me pasaba con Shion, sino que los suyos hacían que repentinamente te dieran ganas de ponerte a rescatar animales en peligro o incluso ponerte a bailar como una desquiciada.  
-¿Galilea?-Pregunta Shion a lo que la aludida y yo la miramos extrañadas.-Es un nombre demasiado extraño, es decir, Ele…Kíe y yo ocupamos nombres diferentes al que nos dio nuestra madre, no puedes andar diciendo que te llamas Galilea…  
Comprendí el porqué al instante, teníamos que mantenernos ocultas de nuestro padre y el solo nos conocía por nuestros nombres y por el hecho de que nos parecíamos a nuestros progenitores, pero si nos cambiábamos un poquito el look y usábamos unos nombres completamente diferentes le seria más difícil a nuestro padre encontrarnos.  
-¿No tienes un nombre que te alla dado tu madre humana?-Pregunte y ella asintio.-¿Cual es?  
-Adivinen-Dijo sonriendo burlona.-Y, ¿Que dicen?¿Cómo me llamare?-Pregunta burloa la joven ojiverde.  
-Esto…pues…-Decía Shion dubitativa.-Barbará…-La rubio frunció el ceño y negó rotundamente, a mí tampoco me convencía.-Karin…-Galilea volvió a negar.-¿Jordán?-Negación por repuesta.-Coraline.  
Negó nuevamente.  
-Hm…. ¿Kousagi?-Pregunto dudosa.  
Shion me mira con cara de "Si yo no pude, tu tampoco, compañera…", sin embargo Galilea sonríe ampliamente y asiente.  
-Haz acertado-Exclamo feliz.  
Yo sonreí triunfante haciéndole un gesto de burla a Shion. La ojimarina, por otro lado, solo se limito a sonreír, resignada.  
-Bien, de ahora en mas serás una de nosotras, Kousagi.-Dijo Shion corriendo un mechón oscuro de su rostro.-Yo soy Shion, Shion simplemente y ella es Elecktra Sin Apellido.  
Suspire frustrada.  
-Sin Apellido no es mi nombre, no tengo apellido, me llamo simplemente Elecktra.-Afirme a Kousagi.  
-Ah…vale, hermana Elecktra y hermana Shion.-Dijo sonriendo como siempre.  
Sin embargo, Shion y yo, a pesar de haberla oído perfectamente, no le hicimos caso.  
-Pero Elecktra Sin Apellido es un nombre genial y dejara pensando a cualquiera que se te cruce…-Insistió la ojimarina.  
-La verdad creo que lo que los dejaría más bien pensando seria el hecho de que tengo dos orejas de murciélago sobresaliendo de mi cabeza, ¿No crees?  
-No, oh bueno, puede, pero ese no es el punto, ¡Necesitas un apellido!, no eres una diosa o un titán.  
Me lo pensé un momento.  
-¡Si que lo soy!, y tu también lo eres, las tres somos titanes…-Exclame señalándonos a las tres.-Somos hijas de Urano y Gea, ¿Lo recuerdas?  
Se quedo un momento pensando.  
-Bueno, puede que tengas razón, pero somos pequeñas, no podemos ser titanes…-Exclamo exasperada sacudiendo los brazos a sus costados.  
-Pero, también puede que no lleguemos a la altura de un titán hasta llegar a la mayoría de edad y tu y yo apenas tenemos 16 y Kousagi debe tener unos 15 y medio.  
-En realidad tengo 16.-Hablo Kousagi. Fue ignorada.  
-¡Aish!, vale somos titanes, pero aun así necesitamos un nombre y apellido para poder pasar desapercibidas.  
Suspire pesadamente, resignándome.  
-Bien, pero mi apellido no será "Sin Apellido"-Dije pensando en cual podría ser.  
-¿Y cuál será entonces?-Pregunto Kousagi mirándome fijamente.  
Tenía muy clara la respuesta.  
-Suyun, como el apellido de mi madre humana cuando era soltera.-Dije firmemente.-Me llamare Elecktra Suyun.  
-Pues, yo Shion Kishimoto, como siempre.-Anuncio la ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿Y tú, Matthew?-Pregunte a la ojiverde que permanecía quieta, perdida en sus pensamientos.  
Ella pareció reaccionar a mi pregunta.  
-Pues…-Hizo una larga pausa mientras veía a la nada, sonrió repentinamente.-Tsukino, Kousagi Tsukino, como mi padre humano.  
Shion y yo sonreímos, era un buen nombre.  
-Bien, lo del nombre está listo…-Anuncio Shion sonriente.-Ahora solo falta un cambio de look.  
Kousagi me miro temerosa y yo le devolví la mirada, algo en la sonrisa macabra de Shion no nos había gustado a ninguna de las dos.  
Oh, oh.  
Esto no podía ser bueno.


End file.
